


With Each Other

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: beastwars_100, Explicit Intimacy, F/M, First Time, Gen, Implied Violence, Sticky Sex, Unhappy Cheetor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for friends who like the pairing. Also refers slightly to the fic, "Broken Cat". Beta'd by the awesome merfilly. Also I'm open to title suggestions other than what I'm using now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for friends who like the pairing. Also refers slightly to the fic, "Broken Cat". Beta'd by the awesome merfilly. Also I'm open to title suggestions other than what I'm using now.

0000  
  
They collapsed on the ground in a mess of splattered fluids and limbs. Their heated bodies, once one of them rolled off of the other cooled against the harsh surface beneath them, their fingers lightly interlaced.

No glances were shared between them as if they couldn't stand to look at each other.

Rather he would have looked to his beloved angel if he were able to find the strength to open his optic shutters. She simply didn't want to look at him for the feeling if she looked at him, she might see something else.

A brush against her one of main arms, had the femme opening her optics and looking to her companion. A companion who was smiling and looked almost ready to pick her up and fly back to the Maximal base.

"What is it now, Bowser?"

"Nothing my love. Just enjoying you after that.. interfacing we did together."

"That was your first time?"

"Yes. Why do you ask my beloved?"

She failed to suppress an annoyed snort that had him reacting with down turned audios in response. Memories of another time flickered in her memory of one who had tormented her mind in the midst of their interfacing. For this one, she had tried to make it gentle and enjoyable despite the fact that he seemed to have other ideas.

She would have figured that one of the other Maximals would have had him before she had gotten her claws into. The Maximals were always an interesting bunch of foolish mechs and they were just as deliciously kinky as some of the Predacons were.

"Ready for another go?"

"Always my beloved."

Neither of them appeared to be aware of the blank staring youngster who had accidently come upon them in their activities. It honestly wasn't he had expected, when Optimus had sent him out to keep an optic open on their territory and watch for Predacons. He had liked the mysterious femme enough to hope that she would have come to him rather than Silverbolt.


End file.
